Ash Crimson
|-|Ash Crimson= |-|Evil Ash= Summary Ash Crimson (アッシュ・クリムゾン, Asshu Kurimuzon) is the protagonist of the Ash Saga. His first appearance was in The King of Fighters 2003 as the leader of the New Hero Team. His motives for entering are to take the powers of the descendants of the clans who sealed Orochi away 1,800 years ago (Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, and Chizuru Kagura). He has succeeded thus far, leaving Kyo as the last power he needs. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B | At least Low 7-B | Low 7-B Name: Ash Crimson, The Sneering Blaze, "Evil Ash" Origin: King of Fighters Gender: Male Age: Presumably 19 years old in KoF XIII Classification: Descendant of Saiki Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Power Absorption | All previous, can also make use of the special abilities of Chizuru Kagura and Iori Yagami | All previous, as well as all powers of Saiki Attack Potency: At least Small City level+ (Can fight the likes of Kyo and Iori) | At least Small City level+ (Is boosted by the stolen powers of Chizuru and Iori) | At least Small City level+ (Possesses the combined powers of Awakened Saiki, Iori, Chizuru and himself) Speed: Massively Hypersonic | At least Massively Hypersonic (Managed to steal Iori's powers while he was in Orochi state) | At least Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class 1 | Class 5 Striking Strength: At least Small City Class+ | At least Small City+ Class | At least Small City Class+ Durability: At least Small City level+ | At least Small City level+ | At least Small City level+ (More durable than Awakened Saiki) Stamina: High | Very high Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with the use of flames. Tens of kilometers with Fiery Zone. Standard Equipment: None notable | The Yata Mirror and the Yasakani Jewel Intelligence: Cunning, knows how to get people to do his bidding, always waits for the right opportunity to strike. Weaknesses: Absorbing powers he doesn't fully understand can backfire on him | Not fully himself as Evil Ash, as he shares his consciousness with Saiki. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Thermidor:' Ash shoots a fireball that moves slowly towards his opponent. *'Pluviôse:' Ash does several somersault kicks embedded with his flames. *'Sans-culotte:' Ash's version of Chizuru's sealing technique, stops people from using any form of special attacks or their powers. *'Fructidor:' Ash grabs his opponent and burns him with the use of Iori's purple flames, similar to the technique Iori used to restrain Orochi. *'Power Steal:' Ash can rob people of their powers and add them to his own. *'Fiery Zone:' Evil Ash can fill the area around him with damaging dark fire. Key: Base | With Sacred Treasures | Evil Ash Note: Evil Ash is a form acquired after he steals Saiki's powers, the main differences between this and his previous state are the fact that he is surrounded by a visible dark aura, his flames are now black instead of green and his consciousness is split between Saiki and himself. Gallery AshWinXIII.png ash-kof12-win-portrait.png ash-coat.jpg|Don't like the looks on their faces... Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:King Of Fighters Category:Fire Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Male Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Game Characters Category:Tier 7